Mi primer beso
by H3rmy
Summary: SPOILERS! Si no has leído el 6º libro: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, y no quieres enterarte de nada de lo que en él se habla y ocurre, no me leas... Si lo leíste, pasa y disfruta. Una boda siempre es motivo de alegría, ¿no? TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1

**Mi Primer Beso**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, los lugares… son todos obra de Jotaká Rowling. Esa escritora que nos hace soñar despiertos, y que es mente inspiradora de gran cantidad de Fan Fictions. Aquí va uno de ellos.

Todos hemos soñado en alguna ocasión con nuestro primer beso, tal vez por aquello de que nunca se olvida. Y si en algo coincidimos, es en que siempre fuera un beso tierno, cargado de cariño y amor. Pero muchas veces las circunstancias no son las adecuadas para que nuestro sueño se haga realidad. O tal vez esa persona que nos robó nuestro primer beso no fuera la que realmente nos hubiera gustado que fuera.

Esto fue, precisamente, lo que a mí me ocurrió.

Fue hace tres años. Lo cierto es que cualquier chica habría deseado estar en mi lugar. Y es que él… bueno, ahora es una gran amigo, alguien que sé que me apoya incondicionalmente, pero entonces todo era distinto. Era una estrella del Quidditch, uno de los más jóvenes y que mejor jugaban. Era el buscador del momento. Y aún sigo sin saber por qué… pero lo cierto es que se fijó en mí. Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, podría haber pasado por un cuento de hadas. Un baile, una chica vestida para la ocasión, y el chico que la acompañaba… y después, lejos de miradas indiscretas, él le decía cosas maravillosas susurrando a su oído, y lentamente acercaba su cara a la de la chica… mientras los dos notaban cómo sus pulsos se aceleraban, cómo la sangre golpeaba con fuerza dentro de sus corazones, y cómo los labios poco a poco se iban quedando sin espacio, hasta que finalmente… llegaba.

Mi primer beso…

Pero yo sabía que ése no era el primero. Sí, lo fue, físicamente. Aunque sentía mucho cariño y apego por Viktor, ahora realmente me doy cuenta de que ese no fue mi primer beso.

El primer beso es algo más que un roce de labios, que un intercambio de miradas, que un querer y no poder… El primer beso es el que realmente traspasa todo tipo de sentimientos, el que te hace sentir que el tiempo se para, y que no hay nada ni nadie más que tu, y quien te está robando el corazón…

He esperado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Tal vez porque él no se decidía, tal vez porque yo no quería tomar la iniciativa, pero después de tanto esperar, por fin ha llegado.

Hermione, es hora de levantarse, mi madre está histérica ultimando los preparativos… -Ginny se encargaba de despertarme por las mañanas, y ese día lo hacía demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

En seguida bajo.

Era comprensible, al fin y al cabo no todos los días se casa un hijo. La señora Weasley había madrugado mucho para que todo estuviera perfecto. Hacía tan sólo unas semanas habíamos recibido un golpe muy duro. Bill había sido atacado por uno de los seres más repugnantes que había sobre la faz de la tierra, un hombre lobo que atacaba y asesinaba por placer. Lo bueno de todo aquello había sido que el ataque se había producido mientras aquel hombre, si se le podía llamar así, no estaba transformado, por lo que Bill no llegaría a convertirse en hombre lobo durante el plenilunio. Aunque, de momento, no se podía conocer con exactitud qué podría ocurrirle en los próximos meses. A pesar de todo ello, los planes de boda siguieron adelante… y hoy llegan a su culminación. Tan sólo un año atrás Ginny y yo nos habíamos estado riendo de ella, pero ahora… ahora la respetábamos, y ya se había convertido en una más de la familia. Era increíble la entereza que había acompañado a Fleur en aquellos momentos. Puede que su relación con Bill llegara a ser empalagosa por momentos, pero ahora ya no había risitas, ni miradas, simplemente asombro y admiración.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, y me recogí el pelo en una coleta. Seguía igual de indomable que siempre, aunque dentro de poco buscaría una solución, por lo menos para las próximas horas. Bajé corriendo por las escaleras, y estuve a punto de caer… había chocado con él.

¡Lo siento, no te había visto!

Tranquila, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto. Si es que mi madre va a acabar estresándonos a todos.

Me encantaba perderme en esos ojos azules, pero no comprendía por qué él no se daba cuenta… o tal vez sí lo hacía…

Si, bueno, creo que me estaba buscando, así que voy a ver cómo va todo.

Apenas le dejo tiempo para que me conteste, y ya le estoy dando la espalda. Terminé de bajar las interminables escaleras, y entré en la cocina. Vaya, parece que no había sido la única que había madrugado esa mañana. Estaba Lupin, con mejor aspecto que de costumbre, junto a Tonks. No hacía falta saber nada para entender que ellos habían estado arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes en esos días. Molly iba de acá para allá, leyendo un libro de recetas mientras una gran cuchara de madera daba vueltas al contenido de una enorme cazuela. Las patatas se pelaban solas, y esto me recordó a cómo lo hacía yo antes de saber que era una bruja. Sin duda la manera mágica era mucho más práctica.

-Buenos días- saludé a todo el mundo.

-¡Oh, querida, buenos días! Siento haberte despertado tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta que estás de vacaciones, pero necesito un poco de ayuda en el jardín. Parece que no va a llover, así que había pensado que podíais ir colocando las sillas y las mesas, y dejarlo todo preparado para esta tarde. Entre los tres seguro que terminaréis antes.

-¡Claro! No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos del jardín.

Estaba demasiado estresada como para darse cuenta de que no había desayunado, pero no se lo reproché. Además, se me había metido en la cabeza que en este último año había subido un poco de peso, por lo que me lo tomé como parte de mi dieta.

Tonks, Lupin y yo nos dirigimos hacia el jardín por la puerta trasera. Sí, parecía que no iba a llover. El sol comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte, y empezó a llenar de color los árboles, y la hierba fresca recién cortada. Adoro ese olor…

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece si empezamos a colocar las sillas? Después podríamos situar mejor las mesas, y por último, las flores que adornarán el altar.

-Si, creo que es buena idea Nymphadora…

-Llámame Tonks, sabes que no me gusta nada que me llames Nymphadora.

-Si, claro… Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

Lupin me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Sí, estoy bien… me parece bien empezar por las sillas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Todas estaban arrinconadas en un lado de la casa, así que no nos resultó nada complicado colocarlas sobre la hierba. Sólo tenía que concentrarme y pensar en ello. Ahora ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer magia sin ningún miedo de que apareciera una carta del ministerio. "Wingardium Leviosa". Tampoco necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, con solo pensarlo una silla ya se encontraba de camino a donde quería ponerla.

"Wingardium Leviosa"… recuerdo como aprendí aquel hechizo durante mi primer año en Hogwarts. Entonces yo era la sabihonda para Harry... bueno, ahora que lo pienso, me río de ello, pero entonces me hizo mucho daño… fue por aquel comentario por lo que me encerré en el baño, con Myrtle, mientras un trol andaba suelto por el castillo. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, tal vez yo ahora fuera una especie de Myrtle. No pude hacer nada, estaba completamente horrorizada ante aquel enorme ser, pero ellos actuaron con mucha valentía. Sobre todo él. Si no hubiera sido por ese "Wingardium Leviosa"…

-¡Hermione, cuidado!- de nuevo Lupin consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Una silla venía directamente hacia nosotros. Conseguí que la velocidad aminorara y colocarla en fila, con las otras. Poco a poco se iba adivinando que allí se iba a celebrar algo en muy poco tiempo.

En seguida terminamos con las sillas y las mesas, porque no iba a ser una ceremonia con demasiado público. Sobre todo después del ataque de los mortífagos en pleno Hogwarts. Y sobre todo, después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Muchos magos habían comenzado a alejarse de sus casas, a abandonar todo por lo que habían luchado, pero también quedaban quienes iban a oponerse a la crueldad de El que no debe ser nombrado y sus fieles. Entre ellos… Snape. Ese traidor, cómo pudo…

-¡Hermione, te vas a hacer daño!- esta vez fue Tonks, y menos mal que avisó… la mesa me habría hecho bastante más daño que una silla.

-¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? Tal vez deberías volver dentro, con los demás…

-No, en serio, me encuentro perfectamente, sólo estaba pensando en cómo han cambiado las cosas…

-Te comprendo- los ojos de Lupin brillaban con intensidad. -A mi también me ha resultado complicado aceptar todo lo que ha ocurrido. Todos los que han defendido la Orden… y ya no están aquí- El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, y agachaba la cabeza en un gesto de desconsuelo.

-Bueno, ahora no hay que pensar en ello, es bonito ver cómo a pesar de todo dos personas que se quieren van a casarse. Ayy, tan jóvenes y tan enamorados… a mí aún me tocará esperar, no sé por qué tengo la impresión de que lo nuestro va para largo…

No dejaba de mirar al suelo, pero se notaba que el rojo comenzaba a cubrirle toda la cara… Lupin no estaba acostumbrado de que hablaran de lo suyo delante de nadie, por lo menos de momento.

-Bueno, habrá tiempo para hablar de todo. Tendremos que volver, tal vez Molly necesite una mano en la cocina.

- Pero… ¿y las flores? –pregunté.

-Bueno, son un encargo, supongo que llegarán dentro de poco.

-¿Un encargo? ¿De dónde?- no se me ocurría qué flor tenía que traerse desde otro lugar.

-De eso se encarga la familia de la novia. Por cierto, si no me equivoco, tienen que estar al llegar. Arthur ha conseguido que se restableciera la red Flu para que no hubiera problemas con los invitados. Imagínate si hubiéramos tenido que utilizar trasladores para que llegara todo el mundo…

Sí, lo cierto es que los trasladores llevaban mucho trabajo. Ya se habían utilizado antes, como en el Mundial de Quidditch tres años atrás. Había que estar pendiente de estar en el momento exacto junto al traslador, y el viaje no era muy agradable. Pero fue uno de los momentos en los que he estado tan cerca de él… podía sentirle justo a mi lado… que pena que no hubiéramos estado solos. Aunque cuanto más quiero estar con él, cuanto más le necesito, más permanecemos separados. En el último año apenas nos hemos dirigido la palabra. Mira que es tonto, liarse con Lavender, con una de mis compañeras de habitación. No sólo he tenido que aguantar viéndoles juntos todo el día, si no que por las noches todas cotilleaban sobre lo que ocurría… y aunque podía alejarme de ellos, de sus abrazos, de sus besos, por las noches no podía escapar de todo aquello. Y yo, simplemente, no quería meterme. Yo ya mostré mis cartas en aquel baile de Navidad, ya le dije que me invitara a mí la próxima vez. Ahora le tocaba a él decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer, y espero que sea pronto, porque no puedo aguantar mucho más con esta incertidumbre.

Volvimos hacia la casa… era estupendo estar allí de nuevo, son tantos los recuerdos que trae a mi mente. Aquellos días esperando a que llegara Harry durante el verano… ¡qué contradicción! Por un lado deseando ver a mi amigo, pero por otro… estaba tan bien a solas con él. Parece que únicamente durante el verano nuestras discusiones desaparecían... aunque tengo que admitir que me encanta. Discutir con él me hace sentir que está ahí, que le tengo a mi lado, y de momento es la única manera que tengo de sentirle.

Noté cierto revuelo en la casa, seguramente habría llegado alguien. De nuevo entramos por la puerta de la cocina, aunque allí no había nadie. Se oían voces que venían del salón, así que me encaminé hacia allí. Allí estaban todos. Ron, Ginny, Harry, la señora Weasley, Fleur, y quienes habían llegado. Por los abrazos y besos supuse que se trataba de los padres de Fleur, y también estaba la pequeña Gabrielle. Ellos eran bastantes altos, y parecían bastante jóvenes. Sin duda Fleur había heredado el pelo de su madre, que lo llevaba largo y de un rubio que hacía daño a los ojos. En cambio, los ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre, que además era algo corpulento. Gabrielle por su parte había crecido bastante en estos tres años, seguramente rondaría ya los once. Miraba a Harry con expresión soñadora. ¡Vaya! Parecía que a Harry le había salido una nueva admiradora. Había varios baúles, parecían pesados.

-¡Mi pequeña, cuánto tiempo! ¡Pageses más delgada!

-Segá el estgés de los pgepagativos.

-Sí, lo cierto es que estos días no tenía mucho apetito- la señora Weasley trataba de excusarse.

-Bueno, segugo que con eso no tendgas pgoblemas con el vestido. Lo hemos tgaido con el gu'esto, está en uno de los baúles.

- ¡Oh, eso es fantástico!- Fleur estaba muy emocionada- muchas g'asias pog encagagos de todo.

-Es lo mínimo que podíamos haceg pog ti, caguiño- el padre de Fleur no cabía en sí de orgullo.

-¡Soy tan feliz! Tengo ganas de que lleguen todos paga veg'les, sobge todo mis amigas de Beuxbatons, hace mucho que no las veo. Y Viktog… hace tanto…

-¡¿KRUM!- Ron parecía al tanto de la conversación. Me miró como buscando una explicación. Vaya, ni que hubiera sido idea mía, aunque él era capaz de pensarlo.

-Sí, me pagueció buena idea que estuviégamos los pagticipantes del Togneo de los Tges Magos, pego Diggogy…

-Pobre chico… fue horrible lo que le ocurrió, aún era tan joven.- Molly agachó la cabeza, seguramente pensando en qué sería de ella si le hubiera ocurrido a alguno de sus hijos. Lancé una mirada furtiva a Ron… si hubiera sido él, no hubiera podido soportarlo. Harry no parecía inmutarse. Tuvo que ser horrible volver a encontrarse con El que no debe ser nombrado en esas circunstancias. Decidí romper el silencio.

-Bueno, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir subiendo los baúles hasta la habitación de Fleur.

-No, tganquila, nosotgos podgemos con eso. Tú debes seg Hegmione- la madre de Fleur reparó por primera vez en mí.

-Sí, encantada de conocerles –sonreí-.

-Fleug nos ha hablado mucho de todos vosotgos. La habéis ayudado mucho en estos días, así que no puedo menos que dagos las g'acias.

Todos la miramos, pero no se nos ocurría qué decir.

-¡Oh! Cgeo que podgíais ig colocando las flogues en el jagdín- Fleur empezaba a impacientarse.

-Si, es ciegto, están en aquellos baúles, espego que el hechizo funcionaga y no se hayan magchitado. Entge los cuatgo tegminaguéis antes. Gabgielle, ayuda a tu hegmana a subig las cosas…

-Pego mamá, yo… -se la veía con ganas de venir con nosotros a jardín. O tal vez con Harry.

-¡Venga, subamos todos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Dejamos al resto subiendo las cosas hacia el piso de arriba. De repente me acordé, ¿qué habría sido de Tonks y Lupin? Estaban detrás de mí, o eso creía… porque parecía que habían desaparecido. En fin, cuando me quise dar cuenta nos habíamos quedado los cuatro solo en la sala. De nuevo rompí el silencio.

-Bueno, vamos a colocar las flores, que seguro que después nos tocará ayudar con la comida.

-Sí, será lo mejor si no queremos que mi madre acabe de los nervios- contestó Ginny.- ¡Y me tienes que enseñar tu vestido! No me has dicho ni cómo es, ni de qué color…En fin, vamos a llevar todo esto.

Fuimos hacia el jardín… y de nuevo "Wingardium Leviosa". Y una vez más no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. No entendía por qué estaba así con Viktor. Además, puede que él ni siquiera supiera que hubo algo entre nosotros. Bueno, y si lo sabía me daba igual, yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle, así que esperaba que no hubiera cambiado mucho. Lo último que supe de él era que estudiaba para auror, y que en cuanto terminase vendría aquí. No sé, tengo la impresión de que quiere estar cerca de mí, y yo no puedo evitar querer distanciarme. Porque, a pesar de todo, sólo él ocupa mi mente. Ese pelirrojo que…

-¿Hermione, te pasa algo? – vaya, Ginny me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Pues…

-Seguro que estará pensando en Vicky- Ron parecía bastante molesto. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que no os veis, verdad?

Intuí que algo no iba a acabar bien hoy… y no iba a ser la boda precisamente.

-Sí, no volví a verle desde cuarto curso…

-Bueno, tal vez ahora podáis seguir donde lo dejasteis, lo estás deseando.

¿Pero se había vuelto loco, o qué? Son este tipo de comentarios lo que tanto me duelen, pero a la vez, me dejan intuir que tal vez él… no, no lo creo. Si realmente hubiera sentido algo, no se hubiera liado con Lavender, no me hubiera dejado de segundo plato en el baile. Entonces, ¿por qué se pone así? Esto es insoportable.

No iba a decir nada, que pensara lo que quisiera, no iba a seguir su juego, no ese día. Abrí uno de los baúles, y ahí estaban. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente, eran Flores de Lis. Una variedad preciosa, de un blanco inmaculado. Eran perfectas, sin duda. Cogí un ramillete, me di la vuelta y las fui colocando, junto a las sillas. Él no iba a conseguir sacarme de mis casillas, no cuando iba a reencontrarme con Viktor, y con mucha gente que echaba de menos. Sobre todo cuando aún no sabíamos si el colegio abriría el próximo curso. Cuando todos sin excepción estábamos amenazados por El que no debe ser nombrado.

Oí que alguien hablaba entre susurros, y se acercaba a mí. No, claro que no era él, era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir disculpas a la primera de cambio. Era Ginny, venía a ayudarme con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estás bien?- era la enésima vez que alguien me lo preguntaba aquel día, y tenía la sensación de que no sería la última.

-Sí, todo va bien, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada. Vamos a ver si terminamos con esto, tengo hambre.

No me importaba lo que estaban haciendo los chicos. Ya sé que Harry no tenía ninguna culpa, al final siempre la acababa pagando con quien no debía. Cogí otro ramo, y lo acerqué hasta el improvisado altar, sobre las escaleras. Me levanté, y miré el resultado. Todo estaba precioso. Y aquel olor… me perseguía. La tarde anterior los chicos se habían encargado de cortar el césped, y de desgnomizar el jardín. Era… lo mismo que había olido en aquella clase de Sloughorn, con aquella poción, Amortentia. Sabía que no producía amor, si no auténtica obsesión, y estuve a punto de decirlo… a punto de decir quién me obsesionaba. Tenía que ser estupendo, encontrar a esa persona con la que compartir tu vida, y celebrarlo de esta manera, al aire libre, y con sólo unos pocos invitados. Sería una boda preciosa, sin duda. Vi a Ron, parecía estar hablando con Harry. Bueno, por lo menos estaba intentando hacerle entrar en razón, algo difícil en el caso de Ron.

Ginny estaba a mi lado, mirando soñadora hacia Harry… seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno, vamos dentro antes de que…

-¿Eh? – de repente me miró Ginny- Ah! Si, vamos.

De nuevo nos encaminamos a la Madriguera. Antes dejé que Ginny se despidiera de Harry. Era increíble cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos en tan poco tiempo. Al final mi consejo sirvió para algo. Algo bueno tenía que tener, ¿no? Lo cierto es que se les veía muy bien juntos, aunque no era muy dados a mostrar sus sentimientos. Y era normal, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en la casa de los padres de la chica… no tenía que ser nada cómodo para Harry. Aún no habían decidido qué ocurriría a partir de ese día.

Nosotros lo teníamos claro, seguiríamos con él. Teníamos que apoyarle en esto, si no, ¿de qué servían todos estos años? ¿De qué servía todo lo que había hecho la Orden por él, y por nosotros? Iríamos al Valle de Godric, le ayudaríamos con los Horcruxes. Pero Ginny aún no era mayor de edad, y en el ministerio seguían con esas estúpidas órdenes para magos y brujas menores de edad. De momento no podría hacer magia, lo que sería un inconveniente. Harry lo sabía, por eso dejaron lo suyo después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero ellos seguían luchando por seguir adelante juntos. Y ahí estaba, otra demostración de ello.

La pelirroja se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Harry. Ron les miró, sin decir nada, y yo no pude menos que sonreír. A pesar de todo, era el hermano mayor, protector con su hermana pequeña, y seguía viendo rara la relación. Bueno, ya se acostumbraría.

Ellos se quedaron fuera, supongo que intentando escaquearse de más trabajo que la Señora Weasley estaría encantada de darles, pero nosotras sí entramos, directas a la cocina. Pero allí ya tenía ayuda.

-Oh, ¿sabes? Si le añadiegas una pizca de pimienta, el caldo estaguía muchísimo mejog.

Por una vez en aquel día, era alguien quien mandaba algo a la señora Weasley, que seguía atareadísima.

-Vaya, eso tiene muy buena pinta- Ginny se acercó para probar, pero su madre en seguida la regañó.

-¡Un día de estos te vas a quemar! Venga, sube a avisar a las chicas, ¡Ron, cariño, ve a poner la mesa!

Aunque normalmente solíamos comer dentro de la casa, en la cocina, en aquella ocasión éramos demasiados. Ya había ocurrido antes, así que a Ron le tocaba preparar la mesa en el jardín. Sería un poco complicado, ya que prácticamente estaba decorado con los motivos de la boda. Y era en estos momentos en los que no sabía qué hacer. Si ayudarle, o dejarle que él solo se apañara. Bueno, sería la última oportunidad, aunque sé que jamás va a aceptar que se ha equivocado. Es cuestión de cabezonería.

-Señora Weasley, salgo a ayudar a Ron.

-¡Te has pasado con la sal!

Uuf… no sabía si se había enterado, parecía que no, pero creo que tampoco me echaría de menos. No parecía que a la señora Weasley le gustara que se metieran con sus guisos, y la madre de Fleur parecía muy exigente. Me crucé con Harry cuando salía por la puerta. Él entraba.

-¿No ayudas con la mesa?

-En seguida bajo, voy arriba un momento a coger algo.

-Muy bien.

Harry se traía algo entre manos. Después intentaría que me comentara a qué venía tanto secretismo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Y de vuelta otra vez en el jardín. ¿Cuántas veces había salido ya? ¿Tres, cuatro? Bueno, y estaba claro que no sería la última. Allí estaba, colocando la mesa. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él? He intentado olvidarle, miles de veces, intentar olvidar su pelo, sus ojos… pero es imposible. Definitivamente, tenía que aclarar las cosas con él. Sobre todo después de mi comportamiento cuando lo de Lavender… aquello canarios… Merlín, estaba furiosa. No podía desahogarme tranquila, tuvo que aparecer con ella en aquella clase. Si entonces no se dio cuenta de las cosas, ya solo queda decirlo claramente pero… sigo teniendo la esperanza de que él… dé el primer paso. ¿Y si le digo lo que siento, pero él no siente lo mismo? Ahora Harry necesita nuestro apoyo, no podemos fallarle, no podemos enfadarnos por este tipo de cosas. Así que tal vez sea mejor dejarlo para más adelante. Sí, definitivamente.

Me acerqué hasta él. Ya estaba colocando los platos.

-¿Al final cuántos seremos?- le pregunté.

Él simplemente me miró. Pensé que no contestaría, que seguiría enfadado.

-Bueno, los que estamos ahora en casa y mi padre. El resto llegarán por la tarde. Mi madre cree que podría venir Percy.

Vaya, Percy. Los chicos me contaron que apareció por la Madriguera las pasadas navidades. Parecía que lo habían perdido completamente, ya que él no confiaba en Dumbledore, mientras los Weasley son parte de la Orden.

-Tu madre estará muy contenta, supongo.

Una vez más me miró, y no dijo nada. Seguía enfadado. Así que suspiré, y me limité a colocar los cubiertos. Apenas tardé un minuto, estaba acostumbrada a poner en casa siempre la mesa. Entonces sucedió algo muy extraño. Le miré, y cuando se dio cuenta apartó su mirada.

-Hermione, yo…

-Vaya, yo que venía a ayudar y ya habéis terminado.

Harry ya estaba aquí. No me había dado ni cuenta. Justo en ese momento… tenía la certeza de que era importante lo que estaba a punto de decirme. Volví a mirarle, estaba rojo. Bueno, no iba a pensar que había esperanzas. Ahora era importante estar con Harry. También venían Ginny, Fleur y Gabrielle con parte de la comida. Detrás aparecieron los padres de Fleur y los Weasley. El señor Weasley acabaría de llegar, porque estaba saludando a sus futuros suegros.

Me senté en una de las esquinas de la mesa, tal vez tratando de evitar el contacto con Ron. La comida fue bastante tranquila, aunque en un ambiente un tanto enrarecido. Se notaba la tensión, y no sólo entre los padres de familia; Ginny y Harry se lanzaban sus miradas, seguidas de cerca por Ron. Y Gabrielle no podía menos que estar alerta con Harry. Estaba tan despistada que continuamente se le estaban cayendo las cosas. Llegó un momento, cuando se le cayó el vaso, que pensé que no podría ponerse más roja.

Si había algo que los chicos no soportaban era quedarse sin postre. Harry no lo decía, supongo que por respeto, pero se le notaba en la cara. Siempre había sido así. Sobre todo durante los exámenes en Hogwarts. Simplemente, había que estudiar, no teníamos tiempo para nada más. Así que a la hora de las comidas devorábamos lo primero que nos ponían en el plato y les arrastraba conmigo a la sala común o a la biblioteca. Y ellos siempre se quejaban. Sobre todo Ron.

-Pero mamá…

-No habrá postre, Ron. No te comportes como un chiquillo, recuerda que después de la boda podrás comer todo lo que quieras. Y aún queda mucho por hacer. Chicas, vosotras subid para probaros los vestidos y dar los últimos arreglos. Vosotros, echar un vistazo por la casa para ver que todo esté en orden. Recordad que a partir de las cinco empezarán a llegar los invitados. Procurad estar arreglados para esa hora, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes –se dirigía ahora a los padres de Fleur- si quieren pueden descansar un poco.

-No hace falta. Yo subigué con Fleur paga veg cómo le queda el vestido. Caguiño, tú puedes quedagte con el señog Weasley.

-¡Oohhh! Si, clago, pog supuesto.

-Bueno -volvió a tomar la iniciativa la señora Weasley- entonces no hay más que hablar.

Dicho y hecho. Ginny logró arrastrarme con ella, recordándome que aún no había visto mi vestido.

-Pero si no es nada del otro mundo.

-Tampoco era nada del otro mundo el del baile en tercero, y dejaste a todos boquiabiertos… ¡y te ligaste a Krum!

-No digas eso…

Pero era verdad. Era un vestido azul celeste. Me gustaba, realmente me encantaba. Recuerdo el día que lo compré… entonces no me gustaba, resaltaba demasiado mi lado femenino. Pero lo cierto era que con el paso del tiempo había terminado por cogerle cariño a ese vestido. Por una vez me sentí realmente… increíble. Sabía que era la principal causa de todas esas miradas, y en el fondo me encantaba. Viktor estuvo a la altura, por supuesto. Se había portado como un auténtico caballero. Había disfrutado mucho aquella noche. Si exceptuamos la discusión con Ron. ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo? Fue otra de esas ocasiones en las que me había parecido que estaba celoso. Y aún hoy en día sigo sin entenderlo.

Llegamos a la habitación que compartíamos. Fleur, la señora Weasley, la madre de Fleur y Gabrielle ya no nos seguían, se habrían quedado atrás. Entramos, y abrí el baúl que estaba junto a la cama. Me había acostumbrado a él, estaba prácticamente todo el año metiendo y sacando cosas de ahí. Tenia la tapa un poco desgastada, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Fui sacando con cuidado las piezas de ropa que estaban cuidadosamente dobladas. Y allí, al fondo, se encontraba. Oí un suspiro, era Ginny. Me apartó, lo cogió y lo extendió delante de ella.

-Pero… ¡es precioso! Es incluso más bonito que el azul.

-Sí, es bonito, pero tampoco es que me vea muy bien con él.

-¡Pero qué dices! Este vestido tiene que sentarte genial.

Era verde. Como el paisaje con el que había soñado siempre, y que tan buenos recuerdos me traía a la mente. Por eso me gustaba tanto, aunque no iba a admitirlo delante de Ginny. Era largo, hasta los pies.

-Me lo tienes que dejar alguna vez…

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes!

Nos miramos, y nos empezamos a reír. Era bueno poder hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Ginny. Me había acostumbrado a estar en Hogwarts siempre con Harry y Ron, y claro, con ellos no podía hablar de este tipo de cosas.

-Venga, Ginny, enséñame el tuyo. Sólo sé el color…

El año anterior era tal la felicidad que embargaba a Fleur que ya tenía una idea sobre los vestidos de las damas de honor. Serían de un dorado pálido. Y en esos momentos la intriga me abrumaba.

-Oh, bueno, si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que Fleur no tiene muy buen gusto con esto…

Abrió una puerta del armario, y allí estaba. También era precioso, de ese tono dorado pálido que había deseado Fleur. También largo, hasta los pies, y de tirantes estrechos. Con un cuello palabra de honor. Muy sencillo, y en la sencillez se encontraba su principal belleza.

-Oh… ¡es fantástico! ¿Y has pensado qué vas a hacer con el pelo?

-Bueno, espero que no sea un problema. Quería rizármelo, pero no sé si me dará tiempo.

-Seguro que sí. Lo mío sí que es más complicado, ya lo hice en cuarto, y me llevó toda una tarde. Así que no voy a perder más tiempo. Voy a darme una ducha para poder ir cuanto antes con la poción alisadora.

-Muy bien, hay toallas en el baño.


	5. Capítulo 5

Cogí mi ropa y me encaminé hacia el baño, pensando todavía en la poción alisadora y el vestido. Con la poción no habría problemas, ya estaba preparada. Uuf… si hubiera tenido que prepararla, entonces sí que no hubiera podido estar perfecta para la boda. De camino para el baño me solté la coleta, llevaba todo el día con ella, y no estaba acostumbrada. Qué gusto, sentir el pelo al aire…

Abrí la puerta del baño. Si hubiera sabido lo que me iba a encontrar allí, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, o tal vez sí.

Vi justo frente a mí alguien con una toalla puesta de cintura para abajo. Me sorprendió ver ese pecho completamente desnudo, y esos brazos musculosos, y esos ojos azules y el pelo granate. ¿Era Ron? ¡Era Ron, y se acababa de duchar! Al darme cuenta de aquello mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Y me quedé mirándole con cara de boba. Oh, si, no podía verme la cara, pero me la imaginaba. Estaba petrificada.

-Yo… lo… ¡lo siento!

Cerré de un portazo. No quería imaginarme lo que él habría pensado en aquel momento. Fue una suerte encontrarle con la toalla. Unos instantes antes y… ¡pero qué estaba pensando! Céntrate, Hermione, céntrate. Deja de pensar en eso ahora.

Por fin el pelirrojo salió del baño. Con cierto color en las mejillas.

Y pasó a mi lado como una exhalación. A veces no entendía su actitud, pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Me metí en el baño, y eché el cerrojo. Había cosas que por suerte no cambiaban en el mundo mágico.

Fui todo lo rápida que pude. En apenas diez minutos volvía a estar en la habitación, con una buena cantidad de poción alisadora, intentando que mis indomables rizos fueran, cuanto menos, algo domables aquella tarde. Y Ginny pretendía todo lo contrario.

-¿Cómo hace la gente no mágica para cambiar el aspecto de su pelo?

-Bueno, para rizarlo lo que hacen es colocarse unos rulos, y bueno, después se echan un líquido que fija los rizos. Y no sabes lo mal que huele.

-Casi como nosotros, pero por lo menos a nuestra manera no huele mal –a nuestra manera quería decir, haciendo un hechizo de calor con la varita sobre el rizo en cuestión, muy parecido a los artículos muggles que rizaban con calor.

-Sí, tienes razón, Ginny. Parece que casi estás.

-Tu pelo también está bastante liso, ¿no te lo vas a recoger?

-No, creo que hoy lo dejaré suelto.

Lo cierto es que parecía una peluca. Jamás había tenido el pelo tan liso como aquella vez, parecía incluso más largo de lo normal. Quería sorprenderle… bueno, ya faltaba poco para aquello. Sólo el maquillaje y el vestido. Y tendría que ser rápido, ya eran casi las 6. La gente habría comenzado a llegar. Aunque hasta las 7 no estaba prevista la ceremonia. Fleur, Ginny y Gabrielle bajarían juntas, pero yo tendría que hacerlo antes. Bueno, sólo esperaba que el cabezota de Ron no siguiera enfadado… aunque era posible que Viktor ya estuviera allí.

Concéntrate, píntate, arréglate y baja. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Un poco de maquillaje, una sombra natural, un poco de brillo en los labios, rimel… no solía pintarme habitualmente, así que me resultaba un poco raro. Pero el resultado fue bastante natural. Justo lo que yo quería. Ahora tocaba ponerse el vestido.

-Ginny, ayúdame con la cremallera por favor… ¡gracias!

Bueno, y ahora la prueba de fuego. El espejo. Respiré profundamente, y me acerqué a él. Me quedé estupefacta. No parecía yo, para nada. El pelo liso y suelto, sobre los hombros. Luego mi cara, era realmente extraño verme maquillada. Y el vestido… bueno, no me quedaba tan mal. Empezaba a gustarme. Miré el reloj. Quedaban 15 minutos para las siete. Miré a Ginny. Ella ya casi estaba. El vestido le quedaba realmente bien. Seguramente Harry quedaría fascinado con ella. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… el perfume.

Abrí de nuevo el baúl, lo busqué… ¡pero no estaba allí! Relájate, busca bien, ¿recuerdas? Lo metiste, seguro. Sí, allí estaba. Bastarían unas gotas en el cuello y las muñecas. Ahora sí.

-Bueno, voy para el jardín. Nos vemos allí en seguida, ¿vale?

-¿Ya bajas? ¿Qué hora es?

-Falta un cuarto de hora para las siete…

-¿¡Sólo? ¡Tengo que ir con Fleur y Gabrielle!

-Bueno, tranquila, seguro que todavía no estarán listas… Venga, nos vemos en un rato.

Salí de allí y fui directa a las escaleras. Según comencé a bajarlas empecé a escuchar un murmullo. Parecía que la sala ya estaba repleta de gente. Y no estaba tan equivocada, aunque no conocía a la mitad. Junto a la chimenea estaba el señor Weasley con los padres de Fleur y los que serían más familiares de la chica; cerca del sofá había un grupo de chicas, que tenían toda la pinta de haber sido compañeras de Fleur en Beuxbatons, seguramente las amigas que había comentado antes; Tonks, Lupin y parte de la Orden charlaban animadamente cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín; y al fondo, junto a una de las ventanas estaban Bill y Charlie. Fueron ellos los que se fijaron en mí.

-¿Hermione? ¡Vaya, cómo has cambiado! Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí –era Charlie.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Oh, muy bien, pero está siendo un año movidito, ya sabes. El regreso de Voldemort está haciendo que tengamos mucho trabajo.

-Si, me imagino –miré a Bill, quien parecía bastante nervioso- Por cierto, Bill, felicidades por el enlace.

-Muchas gracias, me alegro de que hayas venido- sonaba a contestación automática… sí, realmente estaba muy nervioso. Sonreí.- ¿Has visto a Fleur? ¿Sabes si todo va bien?

Seguía tan enamorado de ella como el primer día, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unas semanas. A pesar de que no sabía qué podía ocurrirles de ahora en adelante.

-No, lo siento. No la he visto, pero seguro que no tarda en bajar.

-Herrmione.


	6. Capítulo 6

Aquella voz. Aquel acento. Nunca me lo había podido sacar de la cabeza. Pero aunque pudiera parecer un sueño, sabía que no lo era. Era Viktor. Giré sobre mis talones y ahí estaba. Igual que en aquel cuarto curso, igual a como le imaginaba. Ligeramente encorvado hacia delante, pero con esa sonrisa.

-Viktor- no pude evitarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle, así que me lancé a sus brazos. Volví a fijarme en su cara. Sonreía.

-Estás muy guapa Herrmione. Hace tanto tiempo… tenemos muchas cosas de que hablarr.

Comenzó a sonar una música… ¡la boda! Apenas había podido notar que la gente que se encontraba en la sala había salido fuera. Estábamos solos.

-Vamos, será mejor que salgamos. Seguro que Harry y Ron se alegran de verte –sabía que no era verdad, pero quería ir con ellos.

-¿Están aquí? Bueno, clarro, Ron es el herrmano de Bill, y Harry…

Le agarré del brazo, ya tendríamos tiempo luego para hablar de todo. Las chicas estaban a punto de bajar, así que teníamos que salir de allí.

A pesar de que no eran muchos los invitados, quedaban pocas sillas libres. Fui buscando entre la gente a los chicos, y no me costó mucho encontrarles. Estaban en las primeras filas. Los gemelos, Charlie, Ron y Harry. Me puse junto a él, y entonces me di cuenta de que seguía agarrando a Viktor por el brazo. Aunque ya sabían que Krum estaba invitado, la cara de Ron parecía un mosaico. Una mezcla entre sorpresa y… ¿celos? Bueno, eso entonces daba igual… ¿o no?

-¡Ahí están!

No supe muy bien quién había dicho aquello, pero había conseguido el efecto deseado.

Todos miramos hacia atrás. Allí venían las chicas, al son de la música, que por cierto, ¿de dónde venía? Gabrielle iba la primera, sonriendo, y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando pasó a la altura de Harry se puso completamente roja y estuvo a punto de caer. Detrás venía Ginny, tan guapa como la había dejado antes de bajar, pero con un colgante dorado precioso. Bueno, sería de la familia. O de Harry. Le miré por si conseguía disipar la duda. Merlín… ¡se le caía la baba! En el fondo estaba muy enamorado de ella, aunque no quisiera aparentarlo. Ella pareció darse cuenta, porque cuando se fijó en nosotros, se echó a reír. Y por último, ahí estaba Fleur. En momentos como aquel era cuando indiscutiblemente salía a relucir su lado más veela. Llevaba el pelo recogido, una pequeña diadema de brillantes y un vestido muy parecido a los de las damas de honor.

Todos los chicos se quedaron completamente anonadados, mirándola fijamente. Parecía tan feliz… Así viendo a Fleur y Bill juntos, hacían una estupenda pareja. Era realmente impresionante ver algo tan bonito en unas circunstancias tan horribles. Los mortífagos actuando sin cesar, Lord Voldemort que seguía sin dar señales de vida desde el ataque en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero desgraciadamente seguía vivo, seguramente maquinando un plan para acabar con todos. No podía evitar sentir miedo ante aquello, porque siempre me quedaba la posibilidad de volver a mi casa, con mi familia, donde estaría segura. Pero Harry nos necesitaba, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarle en un momento como este. No sería fácil hallar los Horcruxes y destruirlos, teniendo en cuenta que están protegidos por todo tipo de hechizos.

Si Dumbledore acabó con un brazo muerto… él, que era quien mejor conocía lo que son los Horcruxes… como para dejar a Harry solo. Con lo impulsivo que es acabaría metido en problemas en cuanto saliera de la Madriguera.

Sólo espero que por una vez Ron le ayude a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, aunque él también… es demasiado vehemente. Lo raro es que no hayan tenido apenas problemas, porque aquel año que robaron el coche de su padre, podría haberles pasado de todo, y por supuesto nada bueno, pero se libraron… bueno, excepto por aquellos rasguños que les hizo el Sauce Boxeador. Es que ya es mala suerte, ir a aterrizar justo sobre él. Vaya susto cuando les vi con tantos arañazos. Lo cierto es que las historias de arañazos han sido bastante frecuentes. En primero con el Trol y las siete pruebas, en segundo con el coche y la Cámara, en tercero con el Sauce Boxeador, en cuarto con el Torneo de los 3 Magos, en quinto en el Departamento de Misterios, y en el sexto con la legada de los mortífagos. Fui una estúpida dejando escapar a Snape, ese maldito…

Noté un roce en mi mano, era Krum. Ya ni me acordaba de que le tenía a mi lado. Estaba más guapo que nunca, a pesar de que en estos dos años apenas había cambiado. Era tan diferente de Ron. Era maduro; a pesar de ser conocido no se creía superior a nadie, son todo lo contrario, tenía muchos complejos; sabía cuándo tenía que actuar y cuándo esperar; y me había tratado como jamás lo había hecho ningún chico. Siempre estaba pendiente de mí, de si estaba bien, de si necesitaba algo… Mientras que Ron era como un niño: cabezota, impulsivo, y sin ningún tipo de tacto. Pero… ni Krum ni McClaggen, ninguno ha podido conseguir que deje de pesar en él como algo más que un amigo. Ahora tenemos un año muy duro por delante, pero si todo sale bien, tal vez decida confesarle lo que siento. Porque ya he llegado al punto en el que todo me da igual. Si he estado todo este tiempo esperando ha sido porque no quería perder su amistad. Y sigo sin quererlo, pero por lo menos tengo que decirle lo que siento.

-Ohh…

Varios suspiros me hicieron reaccionar. Había estado mucho tiempo pensando, aunque no me había parecido tanto. Fleur y Bill se estaban besando, así que parecía que la ceremonia había terminado. Volvió a sonar música. Todos nos levantamos, y las sillas se retiraron hacia las mesas. Poco a poco nos fuimos colocando hasta formar un círculo. La pareja comenzó a bailar en el centro, bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados. En apenas unos segundos se sumaron al baile los padres de Fleur y los señores Weasley. Todos eran pura felicidad. Más parejas comenzaron a bailar, entre ellas Tonks y Lupin. Parecía que no les importaba que se les viera juntos, así que su relación seguía avanzando. Noté que Viktor me llevaba a mí también hacia el centro del círculo. Me agarró por la cintura, cogió mi mano y empezó a guiarme con sus pasos. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Merecía la pena volver a verle.

-Has cambiado mucho en este tiempo- me dijo.

-Tu sigues muy parecido a como te recordaba.

-Dejaste de escribirrme…

-Oh, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero las cosas se complicaron. Ya sabes, el Ministerio, el ataque en Hogwarts… no pude contarte nada por si interceptaban la lechuza, y teníamos tantas cosas que hacer…

-No pasa nada, lo imporrtante es que estés bien.

-Sí, por ahora todos seguimos bien, aunque Ron estuvo apunto de morir envenenado. Menos mal que Harry le dio la piedra de bezoar.

-Ron y Harry. Seguís siendo muy amigos.

-Siempre seremos amigos- no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, parecíamos a punto de empezar a discutir, así que corté de manera tajante la situación.- Voy por algo para beber.

-Está bien.


	7. Capítulo 7

Pensé en dirigirme a la mesa más cercana, pero me acerqué hasta donde estaban los chicos. Desde allí pude ver como Viktor saludaba a Fleur y Bill. Ginny estaba con Fred y George, parecían reírse de algo, y no tardé en darme cuenta de qué. Finalmente Percy había aparecido, y su madre le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Harry también parecía divertido con la situación. En cambio Ron apenas mostraba una sonrisa.

Vestía bastante mejor que la última vez. Seguramente se habría desecho de la vieja túnica. Llevaba aquella que le regalaron los gemelos hacía unos meses. Además, había algo más… pero, ¿qué era? El pelo… lo llevaba echado hacia atrás, y dejaba ver su cara.

-¿Ya te cansaste de Vicky?

Vaya… con lo guapo que estaba calladito.

-Deja de llamarle Vicky, sabes que no me gusta. No entiendo por qué tienes que llamarle así.

-Lo que sería raro es que no salieras en su defensa, como siempre.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Siempre estás igual, y ya estoy cansada de discutir.

-Esto… yo voy con Ginny, ¿vale?-Harry intentaba dejarnos solos.

-Si, claro.

¿Qué podía decirle, que intentara hacer que Ron dejara de comportarse como un crío? Así que Harry se fue, pero una de las amigas de Fleur venía hacia nosotros. No, no, no podía ser…

-¡Hola! – miraba únicamente a Ron- Me llamo Sophie, soy amiga de Fleug…

-¿Te apetece bailar?- esas tres palabras habían salido de la boca de Ron.

-Oh… ¡clago! Segá estupendo…

Así que se fueron juntos. A bailar. No me lo podía creer… ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? Yo intentaba arreglarlo todo, y él pasaba de mí y se iba a bailar con una desconocida. Se acabó. Esto superaba lo suyo con Lavender.

-Herrmione… ¿estás bien?

No me había dado cuenta, pero una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. Es que ahí estaba, bailando con esa tal Sophie, tan contento… ¿por qué nunca se ponía en mi lugar?

-Sí, Viktor. Estoy bien.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía ocultar que una vez más estaba destrozada. Miré a Viktor por primera vez desde que había llegado. Miraba hacia Ron y su acompañante.

-No sé que tendrrá él, perro…

Se acercó hacia ellos, decidido.

-¡Viktor, espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Quédate ahí.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Él parecía bastante maduro, no creo que pudiera… oh, no, eso no. No en la boda. No delante de todo el mundo. Miré la escena, completamente rígida. Ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de que Harry y Ginny se habían acercado a mi lado. Vi que Viktor hablaba con Ron, Ron asentía, y los dos iban hacia la casa.

-No… no –fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?

¿Cómo iba a dejarles solos? Ginny tal vez no terminara de entenderlo, pero no estaba segura de lo que podrían ser capaces de hacer. Lo último que quería era una pelea en medio de tanta alegría, y de tanta gente. Entraron en la sala, intenté llegar lo más rápido que pude. Desde la puerta oí hablar a Viktor.

-Necesito hablarr contigo antes de parrtirr- hablaba a Ron. Pero no pude menos que interrumpir.

-¿Viktor, qué…?

-Herrmione, déjame hablarr con él.

-Pero…

-Déjame, Herrmione –ahora me miraba a mí.- Sabes que podía habérrtelo dado todo, absolutamente todo. Erres una mujerr marravillosa, lo sabes. Siempre que me necesites estarré ahí. Y tú- ahora miraba a Ron- sólo quierro decirte algo antes de marcharr. No sé qué es lo que ella ha visto en ti, perro… necesito saberr que la cuidarrás, y que intentarrás que siemprre esté feliz. ¿Lo harrás?

No… no podía creerlo. Krum lo sabía… Bueno, supongo que se lo habría imaginado con esas cartas, en las que siempre hablaba de Harry, pero sobre todo de Ron. Y antes, cuando le vi bailar con aquella chica, yo estaba llorando…

-Viktor, yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada Herrmione. Está clarro que me equivoqué. Harry y tú sois buenos amigos. Y corren tiempos oscuros. Vais a necesitarr todo el apoyo que podáis darros. Siento mucho tenerr que marcharr de esta forrma, perro…

-¿Te vas ya?- me fui acercando a ellos.- Pero si apenas acabas de llegar.

-Prométeme que me escribirrás, y que si necesitas algo me lo pedirrás, me enviarrás una lechuza.

-Claro que sí, Viktor- fui hasta él y le abracé, con mucha fuerza. De nuevo volví a emocionarme. Eran demasiadas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo.

-Cuídala, porr favorr. Se merrece lo mejorr.- Ron solo pudo mirarle y asentir con la cabeza.- Despídete de mi parrte de Harry. Dile que se cuide.

-Lo haré-le dije.

Me miró una vez más, y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, y casi susurrando dijo el destino. Desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Tomé aire. Suspiré. Sentía que llegaba la parte de las explicaciones, aunque tal vez Ron no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo cierto es que no solía captar este tipo de cosas a la primera.

-¿A qué se refería con…?

Estaba en lo cierto. Me di la vuelta, y le vi, plantado y mirando al suelo. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, ¿con qué?

-Era como si… yo…

Tomé aire una vez más.

-Verás Ron, yo…

-No, déjame a mí- no levantaba la mirada del suelo, pero su cara comenzó a tomar un color rojizo.- Yo... quería pedirte disculpas, por la discusión de antes. Supongo que me he pasado un poco.

-Bueno, no hace falta que…

-Espera, aún no he acabado- me miró lo que pareció una décima de segundo, para volver a perder la mirada en el suelo.- Hoy… estás muy guapa. – Pasaron diez segundos que se hicieron eternos, pero mereció la pena esperar.- Siempre me has gustado.

Mi cerebro no terminaba de asumirlo.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo de Lavender lo hice para darte celos. Bueno, es que Ginny me dijo que tú y Krum os habíais liado y…

-¿Y por eso te liaste con Lavender?- este chico no tiene remedio.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Mira, Ron, lo que quieras hacer con tu vida es cosa tuya- ¿pero por qué me ponía a la defensiva?

-No, ya no. Hermione, yo… necesito que olvides lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

-Es que no puedo, Ron. No puedo oírte decir que… te gusto, y que te liaste con Lavender. Simplemente no me entra en la cabeza. Te lo dije, te lo dije en cuarto. Pensé que lo entenderías, pero está claro que no fue así.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me miró, y esta vez sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mí. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso.- Recordaba las palabras exactas. Habían resonado una y otra vez en mi cabeza desde aquella noche.

Silencio. Sólo había un leve rumor de la fiesta del jardín, un suave tintineo musical. Seguramente Harry y los demás ya se estuvieran preguntando dónde estábamos. Estaba a punto de irme de allí cuando Ron volvió a hablar.

-¿Te apetece bailar?

-¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿Y si entrara…?- volví a mirarle. No pude resistirme- Está bien.


	8. Capítulo 8

Fue muy extraño. A pesar de que tantas veces lo había soñado, no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo. Y es que yo, Hermione Jane Granger, quien siempre tenía la situación bajo control, estaba casi temblando. Nos acercamos, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para notar la respiración del otro. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, y él rodeó mi cintura. Nos dimos la mano, y comenzamos a bailar. Apenas se oía la música, pero no importaba. En aquel momento todo me hubiera dado igual. Sentir como me llevaba, cómo su mano estaba fría y temblorosa, como la mía. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque aquel momento hubiera durado una eternidad.

-Hueles muy bien… ¿es…?

-El perfume que me regalaste.

-Pensé que no te gustaría.

-¡Claro que me gustó! Ya te dije que era muy especial.

De nuevo el silencio… bendito silencio. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido peor que el leve murmullo de la música. O eso pensaba yo.

-Hermione, hay algo más que quiero decirte.- Nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Apenas podía pensar en algo con claridad. Sólo podía verle a él, como siempre me había gustado.- Yo… te quiero.

-Sí, lo se, siempre me lo dice cuando te ayudo con los deberes…

-No, no lo entiendes- dejó de bailar, y su mano acompañó a la otra hasta mi cintura. –Te quiero.

Su cara se acercaba aún más a la mía. ¿Ronald Bilius Weasley iba a besarme? ¡Ron iba a besarme! Pero yo… ¿qué debía hacer? Por mi mente pasaron millones de pensamientos en apenas un segundo. Ese beso podía terminar con nuestra amistad, pero ese beso podía ser el comienzo de…

Dejé de pensar y me dejé llevar, y fue lo más bonito que había sentido hasta entonces. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ése había sido mi primer beso. Sentí sus labios, suaves, tibios, rozando los míos, con una dulzura que hubiera sido imposible de imaginar. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda, y se enredaron entre mi pelo. Adoro que me acaricien el pelo. Mi pulso se aceleró, mi corazón comenzó a golpear en mi pecho con fuerza. ¡Merlín! Era una sensación… que nadie jamás me había hecho sentir. En ese momento supe que haría lo que fuera por él.

Poco a poco nuestros labios se fueron separando, y volvimos a mirarnos una vez más. Jamás me cansaría de mirar esos ojos azules, era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura.

-Ejem… espero no interrumpir.

El instinto hizo que nos soltásemos en apenas un segundo. Harry estaba junto a la puerta.

-Yo, verás, esto no es lo que parece…-intenté aparentar seguridad, pero en ese momento resultaba imposible.

-Me alegro de que por fin os hayáis decidido. Sólo venía a devolverte lo que es tuyo, Ron – le pasó un pequeño envoltorio.- Seguro que has cambiado de opinión.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, voy fuera, Ginny me está esperando. No tardéis en salir, ya se están preguntando dónde andáis.

-En seguida vamos –dije.

Pero no le miraba a él, seguía llamándome la atención el pequeño paquete.

Ron me miró, y sin dejarme decir nada, me tendió la mano abierta con el pequeño paquete.

-Ten, es para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Cógelo.

-Pero…- le miré, buscando la explicación en sus maravillosos ojos.

-Tenía que habértelo dado hace mucho tiempo. Pero la llegada de Vicky… quiero decir, Krum, lo complicó todo. Se lo había dado a Harry para Ginny, seguro que a ella le hubiera encantado. Es… bueno… yo…

Lo abrí con mucho cuidado. Era... era una pulsera, de plata. Era preciosa. Aunque no llevaba nada grabado. Mejor, así estaba muchísimo mejor.

-Como siempre estás estudiando, y haciendo los deberes… pensé que así podrías verla siempre que estudiaras.

-Pero, no puedo aceptarla, Ron, te habrá costado una fortuna.

-No me ha costado tanto, en serio. Por favor, déjame ponértela.

Dejé que lo hiciera, por supuesto. Y después le di mi regalo. Nos fundimos en otro beso…

Y ahora lo escribo. Porque cada vez que lo hago, me fijo en ella, en esa pulsera que ha cambiado mi vida. Porque cada vez que escribo, me acuerdo de esas horas, de aquel momento… de mi primer beso.


End file.
